lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (Rare Direct-to-DVD Release, Late 2011)/@comment-26454936-20150908172608/@comment-1354240-20150908173045
He put something in the description of the video. I don't know if it's real or just another joke. Possible Regal Films Employe Message I worked for Regal Films up until 2012. It was founded by one of my childhood friends who wanted nothing more than a quick buck. IT'S NOT A LEGIT PRODUCTION COMPANY. It is run out of that friend's house, and the only employees were me and another friend. Pretty much equal to a bootlegging ring, though not totally illegal. Though it is true we made many DVDs that were simply slideshows, we also got our hands on a few semi-major productions that the studios wanted nothing to do with. A Day With Spongebob was made by Viacom without involvement from any of the regular Spongebob crew after the success of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. As such, the cover art is not even remotely reminiscent of the film. We were told to locate any semi-relevant clip art that looked Spongebob-ish, but not to use ANY ASSETS from the film. The unauthorized mockumentary thing was put there to throw people off. The plot was pretty simple, but still, only vaguely related to the online summary. Basically, Patchy (played by definitely not Tom Kenny) wins a contest to spend a day with the Bikini Bottom gang, and he actually gets to. He fucks everything up initially, but soon fixes it all. It was a mess. The whole thing was pretty much one reference to an episode after another. And when I say reference, I mean verbatim reenactment with Patchy thrown in awkwardly. And like I said, he fucks them up. There's no real conflict, though several Plankton schemes are recreated. The animation was actually pretty good. Not show-level, but official-looking. Every screenshot in this thread is fake. Other than a brief (probably no more than 3 minutes) Patchy segment, it is totally animated. Nobody was played by their regular actors. My guess is this was kind of a reverse pitch pilot. Produced to give the Spongebob crew an idea of what Viacom wanted, but it never went through. Now, why exactly Viacom just gave it to us? No clue. My guess is that they didn't, that's just what we were told. Why it's so hard to find? Only a small number of copies were produced. Same goes for everything we make. It's just that Unfortunately, I had no desire to see this again, so I didn't take a copy of the DVD. The files probably still exist on my friend's computer. For whatever reason, he was ultra-protective of our data, not letting us work on things from home or other computers in general. Trust me, I know you guys are committed to tracking it down, but it's not worth it. It's not terrible, it's not amazing, it's not even that much of a piece of history. I can see if I can do something, but I'm telling you guys. it ain't worth finding